lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Strong
Robert Strong is the middle child of Deny, and Cassana Strong making him a major member of House Strong through his father, and a member of House Estermont through his mother. Robert has three siblings in the form of Stannis, Katelyn and Renley Strong of which Stannis and he are not close but he silently accepts how brilliant his brothers mind for strategy is, while his other brother Renley was deemed early a complete failure but after he left Harrenhall and trained alone he has returned to the city a changed and talented young man, while his sister Katelyn was killed along with much of her family during the Invasion of Harrenhall a fact which pained Robert severly. Robert is married to Meagen Strong with whome he has never truly cared for as his whole life has increasingly revolved around increasing amounts of physical excesses. With Meagen Strong he has four children in the form of Gendry, Rhaegen, Jackson, and Bardin Strong of which He also has a bastard child with Jordan Greener a women he captured during the war with Dole, and pitied enough to keep her child. Robert Strong has always been known as the most popular of the three strong boys and in this position he has taken the public face of House Strong instead of his brother Stannis who is a more military man without the personality to be truly loved, and his younger brother Renley who was deemed to be a feminem man without skill at leading. During the War with Dole he became infamous amongst the Dolish after he and his riders burned dozens of villages, and left thousands dead during the course of the war. While this sparked the war during the actual armed conflict he was responsible for the implementation of his brother Stannis's strategy during the Battle of Mentis where he and the force of Harrenhall utterly defeated the forces of Dole. When his brother Renley Strong would return from his exile from Harrenhall it was Robert Strong that made it very clear that he was an honored member of House Strong, and then would defend his brother after he killed Heer Strong in a duel. It was the sudden attack by House Greyjoy, that would force Robert Strong to take control of the House Strong forces and defend the lands. During the attack he was in the northern section at the fortress of Grightwood Keep where he would be stuck within by the attacking forces of Asha Greyjoy of whom he attempts to kill, and is nearly successful until he is forced to retreat by the incoming forces of Tristifer Botley and following this he fortifies Grigthwood Keep. History Early History War in Harrenhall Family Members House Strong.jpg|Denys Strong - Father|link=House Strong House Strong.jpg|Cassana Strong - Mother|link=Cassana Strong Renley Strong Cover.png|Renley Strong - Brother|link=Renley Strong Stannis Strong Cover.jpg|Stannis Strong - Brother|link=Stannis Strong Stannis Strong - Brother Renley Strong - Brother Relationships Renley Strong See Also : Renley Strong Tristifer Botley See Also : Tristifer Botley Asha Greyjoy See Also : Asha Greyjoy Category:Goth Category:People Category:Human Category:People of Harrenhall Category:Knight Category:Knight of R'hllor Category:House Strong Category:House Estermont